A genetic map has been constructed for the short arm of chromosome 3. This map extends from 3p26, the terminal band of 3p to the centromere. The length (sex-averaged) of this genetic map is 130 cM. A total of 71 loci were placed on the genetic map: 28 loci were assigned unique locations; 43 loci were assigned regional locations. The length of the male 3p map was 118 cM; the length of the female 3p map was 155 cM.